


Let me hear your body talk

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode 4x20, M/M, Workout fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sebastian has never taken an exercise class in his life. He has never wanted to take an exercise class in his life. Until now. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me hear your body talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/gifts).



> Written for Nikki, my partner in crime and tumblr bff, to celebrate her getting a little older but staying resolute in her obsessions with these beautiful, ridiculous boys (and me).

Sebastian has never taken an exercise class in his life. He has never _wanted_ to take an exercise class in his life. All of that changes when he happened to drive by the local 23-7 fitness center and saw someone who looked a lot like one ex-Warbler Blaine Anderson walking to his car in a tank top and a _tiny_ pair of green shorts.

He pulled over immediately and watched covertly in his rear view mirror while Blaine casually slung his bag in before him and then clambered into the front seat. His shorts stretched as he moved, exposing another slither of delicious skin, and Sebastian gripped hard onto his thigh.

What was it about Blaine that made Sebastian turn into a human shaped bag of hormones? It was as if his history disappeared and he was stuck as a virginal, awkward loser. It drove him crazy. _Blaine_ drove him crazy.

Sebastian only closed his mouth when Blaine’s car advanced on him and he at least had the presence of mind to bend over the passenger seat so Blaine didn’t see him. As he passed, Sebastian watched as he ruffled a hand through his gloriously sweaty and bouncy hair.

_Jesus_. It appeared that Sebastian had found himself a new hobby. He could only hope this one wouldn’t end in him utterly embarrassing himself.

 

***

 

The following week, Sebastian was waiting in the parking lot outside of 23-7. He was wearing a brand new and incredibly expensive pair of yoga pants that he knew made his ass look fantastic, and a fraying tank top. He was hoping the combination of new and worn made him look delectable. He hadn’t seen Blaine’s car yet, but Alana, the girl on the front desk, had promised him that this was definitely Blaine’s preferred class when he rang to flirtatiously pump her for information. Sebastian was probably going to have to buy her a coffee or something as a thank you if he kept coming back.

Just then, Blaine’s car turned into the driveway and Sebastian took a deep, readying breath. _Showtime_.

He casually pushed open his door as Blaine pulled up beside him.

“Well well well,” he said in faux surprise. “What on earth are you doing here, Blaine Warbler?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You can drop the act, Sebastian,” he said, and gracefully slid out of his car, bag hanging over one shoulder. “Alana told me you rang. Well, she said someone rang and pretended to be my brother, saying he wanted to surprise me at one of the classes.”

Sebastian winced.

“Unfortunately for you, Alana knows my brother very well. This is his favourite fitness centre — it’s the only one in Lima that makes fluro colours compulsory.”

Sebastian risked a quick glance at his black and gray combination, and winced internally. This wasn’t going how he had wanted it to.

“How did she know it was me?” he asked. The brother thing was unfortunate, but he usually covered his tracks pretty well.

“You said your name was Sinclair. My brother’s name is Cooper. And also you didn’t turn off your caller ID.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian said. This was rapidly spiralling out of control. “Hang on, Cooper as in Cooper Anderson? From Freecreditrating.com?”

“And a _Transformers_ movie,” Blaine said with a smile. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a dayglo orange tank top.

“Here you go,” he said and thrust it at Sebastian’s chest with a wink. “Now you’ll fit right in.”

Sebastian took it with a groan and followed Blaine inside.

 

***

Sebastian was lying on his back on a mat directly behind Blaine. It was taking most of his admirable self control not to just stare at the way Blaine’s thighs looked where they weren’t covered by those green shorts. Then Blaine looked back at him over his surprisingly broad shoulders (damn those cardigans that covered everything), hair already starting to curl as if he didn’t put the usual bottle of hair gel in it.  

“Try to keep up,” he said slyly.

Sebastian suppressed a snort. Honestly, the people here looked like they were waiting to shoot a music video. How hard could it be?

 

***

Fifty minutes later, dripping with more sweat than Sebastian knew his body could produce, he conceded that it was, in fact, really fucking hard to keep up.

He’d spent the entire class watching Blaine. Initially, he’d been fixated on the flex of his ass, the stretch of his arms, and the effortless way he moved himself around the mat. After about five minutes, however, Sebastian had been nearly knocked flat by the trainer’s slap on the shoulder as she passed. Five minutes after that, she told him that “keeping his eye on the prize was admirable, but stupid”, and then pressed down hard on his bent leg to deepen the stretch until his muscles felt like they were going to give out and he would scream the embarrassing noise of a man defeated.

The only moment of success was when they turned around to face the back and, once Sebastian worked out how to not fall onto his own face while doing the wide spread leg press, managed to wink at Blaine with his head between his legs. Blaine bit his lip in response and closed his eyes briefly, and if that wasn’t the picture of a man in lust than Sebastian would wear that dayglo orange to the mall.

If he could ever get himself off the floor.

“Come on,” Blaine said, offering his hand. Sebastian took it gratefully, not even ashamed of the way he had to let Blaine lift most of his weight. “You want a shower before you go?”

Sebastian looked down at himself, his — well, Blaine’s — sweat stained top. He grimaced. “Yeah, I better.”

He followed Blaine through to the lockers and showers, taking a lasting look at his ass sitting tight and firm in his shorts. He was so distracted, he didn’t immediately notice that the showers were completely open without even a pretense at individual stalls.

The one other guy from the class was drying off his hair and was already walking out, smiling briefly at Blaine as he left.

“This is why I’m glad the class is filled mostly with women,” Blaine said as he casually stripped off his shirt, revealing planes of hard muscle and trim abs. Sebastian forcefully kept his gaze on Blaine’s face, determined not to react to the way Blaine apparently treated him as barely worth worrying about. “Although sometimes I just wait till I get home.”

“Like last week,” Sebastian blurted out. Blaine’s eyes widened a little and Sebastian wanted to pluck the words out of the air and shove them back into his mouth.

“I mean,” he said in a pained voice, “I saw you in the parking lot last week, when I drove by. Coincidentally. And you were here. In your shorts.”

Blaine’s mouth turned up a little then, the hint of smirk showing on his lips.

“Do you like the shorts?” he asked. And Sebastian wasn’t sure when Blaine had become this confident, sexy guy who was apparently happy to be watched while exercising in tiny shorts and forward enough to call Sebastian out on his shit, but he liked it. He liked it very much.

“I love the shorts,” he said, and it was probably a little too honest to really work as flirting but Blaine didn’t seem to mind. He just laughed, teeth showing and his eyes scrunching in a way that shouldn’t look attractive but really, really was.

“Just take your shower already,” Blaine said, too warm to be completely dismissive. Sebastian grinned at Blaine’s back and tried not to dimples just above his ass.

The shower was as torturous as he thought it would be, with Sebastian valiantly trying to keep his eyes facing front and certainly not anywhere that could be construed as down. He only lasted about three and a half minutes anyway, when a flash of movement caught his eye and he glimpsed a peek of Blaine’s hipbone. A tactical retreat appeared his best option if he didn’t want to end up sporting an uncomfortable erection in naked proximity of the person who caused it.

Sebastian was pretty sure he heard Blaine chuckle as he high tailed it outside. Brat. Gorgeous, yes, but still a brat.

 

***

Later, after Sebastian had taken another shower to _uhh_ , think things over, he admitted to himself that exercise was not really his thing. He was lying prone on the bed with what seemed the beginning of the worst case of muscle ache he’d ever experienced and that was odd considering his failed escapade with the sex swing that time in Paris.

His thoughts wandered back, again, to the movement of Blaine’s hips as he’d thrust them up in time to the music.

Crippling pain suddenly seemed like a worthwhile price to pay.

He was going to call Alana tomorrow and organise a subscription to that fitness center.   

 


End file.
